Electrical plug connections are provided for producing a detachable electrical connection, for example, between an electrical conductor and another electrical conductor or between an electrical conductor and an electrical unit via their two components (socket component and plug component).
A known plug connection is made up of a metallic contact having a crimp or solder, metallic pins, two plug connector housings made of plastic (thermoplastic), as well as sealing elements (elastomers) and additional holding elements for the contacts, so-called secondary locks. One component of the plug connection is a so-called cable harness plug connector, which may also contain holding elements such as secondary locks. The other component of the plug connection is a so-called coupling plug connector, which has at least three components, namely a plug connector housing, a contact support bottom, and a secondary locking element. These three components mean that three injection molding dies must be available to manufacture the components, and the three components must be joined to form the coupling plug connector.